


The Meadows

by Aeolus4



Category: The Meadows
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, High School, I will add more tags as I go, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeolus4/pseuds/Aeolus4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living the high school life, teenage boy Leon and his brother Aeolus battle their thoughts and desires as they desperately try not to fall in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not a Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write a story. I think I'll fail but it's better to try than to give up automatically.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16 year old Leon and Aeolus Aristides move to New York City. Their parents jobs caused them to move there. While living the high school life, they struggle to adjust to living in a new city, with new people, in a new school.
> 
> Miraculously caught in a car crash, Aeolus looses a limb and goes blind while saving the life of his brother. 
> 
> Depression and anxiety consume Aeolus. Nightmares and flash backs of the horrid car crash trouble Aeolus in his sleep. Leon tries desperately to help his brother out.
> 
> In the process, tears are shed and emotions are bottled up.
> 
> Will Leon be able to make his only brother smile again?
> 
> Read to find out!

I just wanted to say that I have no idea what I'm gonna do with this so I'll probably upload the first chapter in a really long time. I'm sorry for being indecisive.

This is my first story. It will contain very mature and violent parts. There could possibly be incest. There may be boy x boy. There will possibly be weird things like kinks or possibly not kinks but just weird stuff that is really weird. I am warning you now. I am a really weird writer. I change things a lot so please be ready for that and don't get mad at me. If you want to help then please do so. I'm not stoping you. Please give me constructive criticism. I will update every week.... hopefully... I'm sorry..


	2. Chapter 2

___________________________

Leon POV:

I slid my headphones over my curly short red hair as I walked toward my cherry red mustang. I really like how my hair looks since I dyed it. It makes me feel different. I decided to dye it one day because I got tired when people mixed my brother and me up. Aeolus would always say Can't help it that I look just like you. I looked over at my brother, not much taller than me by just a centimeter. I liked staring at him without him noticing. I liked the way his blond hair curled up at the ends and brushed the nape of his neck when he turned his neck. I liked the way his eyebrows moved when he was happy or sad. 

Our eyes almost met for a split second and I turned my head away quickly. 

We were soon enough nearing the car.

How tiresome. I thought to myself silently as I sat down in the drivers seat. Aeolus looked over to me and smiled softly before looking out the window. 

__________________________

"Why don't we ask someone instead of getting even more lost?" Aeolus raised an eyebrow at me. I continued trying to find the room number we were both in and ignored as I smirked stupidly at him. "Are we getting somewhere?"

Aeolus didn't respond. I knew that he couldn't find the room and that he was too stubborn to ask for help let alone admit that they were lost. 

I smiled and looked around to find a student meandering in the halls. "Hey! Can you help us? We're lost." I called out to the student and started to walk toward him. 

"L-Leo goddamnit!" Aeolus ran after me. "Wait!"

"What? We need to ask for help." I turned to him. 

I saw Aeolus scoff and clench his jaw as I asked for help to get to our class. 

Come on." I call to Aeolus. 

___________________________

School flied by quickly as we met new people in every class. And damn Aeolus started getting really popular with the chicks and the guys while I'm here just being a useless doorknob.


End file.
